Code LYOKO: Uninstall
by Phanax Leminer
Summary: AU: Ignore LYOKO EVOLUTION. Six months has passed after the destruction of XANA. The group meet up near the factory who before its unavoidable destruction, but fate had other plans for the teenagers. A old thread raised out of the dark belows and the LYOKO warriors are called to save our world from the virtual invaders.


**Chapter 1-1: I Never Forgot**

The sound of noisy machineries echoed through the school area at a very early time. At 7 o'clock, they were assigned to destroy an old factory nearby a school. The factory wasn't removed and was declared abandoned nearly 10 years ago. The school intended to destroy it along time ago, but French's laws stipulated until government's jurisdiction, no buildings could be destroyed unless the states approves. Today was the day the states admitted the destruction of the old factory.

Since the noises of the destruction will distract the students at Kadic Academy, their courses had been suspended for the day of the explosion. However, before they destroy the whole place, they had to check inside the building if some unwanted guest where in their or kids.

The demolition men came out of their respective yellow vehicles and gathered around the front gates of a installed fence they placed yesterday.

''Alright girls, listen up! Before we play with our fireworks, we have to inspect the whole place! So let's work right now, so we can finish our work here!'' Commanded the chief of the demolisher.

They headed through the gate and walked on the bridge to enter the factory. When everyone walked in, the chief locked back the gates. He put the key back in his pocket and followed his men in the old factory.

* * *

It was the noises of the loud machines who awoke a young teenager from his sleep. He groaned in his rough awakening and grabbed a pair of thick glasses on his bedside table. He sat up on his bed and put the pair of lens on his nose. Without them, it was very hard for him to see even 2 feet in front of him.

The blond teenager got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep after all the wreckage. He checked his clock alarm to see the time. It showed a big, red, flashing six with two dots one over the other and the two more letters three and one. He yawned to awake himself from his short sleep. He worked to long last night on his computers as he was trying to fix a problem in a custom program and managed to correct it near one o'clock in the morning.

_''Why did they had to come so early...?'' _The young man asked to himself as he begin to come out of bed and thought of what he would wear for today.

Since school was canceled for the construction nearby and the loud noises, he and his friends thought of meeting nearby the factory to see its destruction for a last good-bye.

He couldn't believe the factory and the secret it lay in it was going to be destroyed today. The secret in the factory's underground was going to be buried with it. As sad has it was, the machine will be soon sleeping under the unavoidable destruction.

After he got dressed up, his cellphone came to life and played a standard melody from its speakers. The young man grabbed the receiving device and open the cap to check who was calling him at this time. On a window, he read: Aelita. He answered without a second thought.

''Good morning Aelita.'' He said with a sleepy tone in his voice.

_''Hello Jeremie.''_ Her voice sounded more alive than him. She probably awoke sooner than him and with good reasons. _''Are you still coming for...you know... the factory's destruction?''_

There a hint of hesitation in her voice. She sounded more living, but she was more susceptible to her true feeling.

''I am.'' He answered a little coldly. ''Did you try to contact the others?''

''I did. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd will be on their way once they ate their breakfast. We should do the same.'' She said amuse.

''You're right. So, see you at eight o'clock?'' He asked as he packed his backpack with his laptop and a CD case.

''Yeah! See you later.'' On this note, Aelita closed the communication between her and Jeremie.

As crazy has it sounded, Aelita wasn't a typical pink-headed girl. Ten years ago, her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer, and a group of scientists created a multi-agent program named XANA in a virtual world named LYOKO. One day, when Aelita was in her father's secret laboratory with the rest of the employs, XANA suddenly turned hostile and began to take possession of the machineries to attack the team. Franz desperate for his and his daughter's safety virtualized themselves in the world of LYOKO and shut off the super computer trapping him, Aelita and XANA in a suspended stat. Ten years later, Jeremie discovered the secret laboratory below an abandoned factory and activated LYOKO. As he did, he meet Aelita for the first time, but also awoke XANA. For almost a full year, Jeremie, Aelita and the rest of the group fought XANA. Six months ago, they beat XANA and destroyed it through the entire network around the world. Now, six months later after no fights or adventures, the factory and the supercomputer are going to be history in nearly a hour.

Today was the last day they will see the factory standing and it was the day of their last good bye to LYOKO.

He got ready and leaved his room to eat his daily breakfast.

* * *

Inside the old factory, the lights of two men's flashlight shined the dusty floor and scanned the place up and down to not miss anything important.

''What a depressing place, how would want to stay here?'' Asked the youngest of the duo.

''Don't know, rats and bugs?'' Answered mockingly the oldest man with an amused smile. ''I don't know why the school didn't destroy this hole in the first place. It's too fragile to do anything here.''

As the older man whined about everything, the youngest stopped in his track as he heard a strange static sound nearby. His comrade was so focus on his voice he didn't saw his follow constructor stopping an old elevator.

He examined it with his flashlight and looked at the elevator. His ears couldn't have played tricks on him, he was confident he heard electricity from the engine.

He kept checking the wall and suddenly a small lighting bolt electrocuted his flashlight. He let out a small yelp and saw two doors slide open in front of him. He was stunned and was going to call his comrade to check it with him, but somehow he felt something calling him inside the elevator. He went in and let the doors closed before him as the engine went down.

* * *

Breakfast was quickly dealt with as Jeremie saw he only had thirty minutes left to meet the others at their rendezvous point on his cellphone.

He quickly ran at the place, knowing it would take a whole ten minutes even with the extra speed. Finally, after what seemed to be a whole marathon he saw four distinguishing silhouettes at the horizon. From their point, he heard someone yelling to him.

''Jeremie!''

From his distance, he saw a girl with pink hair waving at him with a glorious smile. Next to her a teenage boy with a purple clothes was nearly jumping to get Jeremie's attention with both arms up. Behind him, another teenage grabbed him by his shoulders and said something in which the energized boy turned around and said something who made Aelita and the other black-headed girl laughed at the looking-serious teenager who tried to redeem his pride with some lines who didn't work out for his advantage.

When he got close to everyone, he was greeted by the energetic teenager.

''Hey Einstein!'' It was directly addressed to Jeremie. Only one person in their group called him like this and the boy's name was Odd.

The teenager with the wounded pride was Ulrich and the Japanese girl was Yumi. Although they seemed reluctant to each others for their attitude, they are actually a couple.

''Nice to see everyone could come.'' Said Jeremie with a reassured tone in his voice.

''Did you really believed we would not come?'' Asked Yumi to the genius of their team.

''Not at all. I'm glad we all came to say good-bye to the factory and LYOKO.'' This time, Jeremie sounded a little disappointed at the mention of his good-bye.

It was touching everyone. Although LYOKO brought near destruction of their school and their lives, it was thanks to it they all came together and, in the end, saved the world from the rogue program XANA with all their teamworks.

''I guess everything has an end to a point.'' Finally spoke out Ulrich to everyone.

Aelita was the only one who nodded to Ulrich's declaration. Behind the smile and gleeful eyes, Jeremie knew Aelita was suffering for the lost of LYOKO. It was her home in a way and the last remains of his father before he was destroyed by XANA in their last confrontation. It was then he remembered something important.

''I almost forgot.'' He declared to everyone has he bring his backpack on the ground and look through the content to find the disk's case.

He closed the bag and handed over the protected disk to Aelita.

''Jeremie, what's in the disk?'' She questioned with a little excitement.

''I know LYOKO is close to you so I... well... I...'' He jumped on his words.

''Come on, say it Romeo!'' Taunted Odd with a mocking face.

Seeing Jeremie wasn't going to spit the beans, Aelita decided to help a bit.

''Is it a program from LYOKO?'' She asked to the timid boy.

''Kind off...'' He tried to calm down before presenting it. ''It's a basic program of LYOKO all compressed in this disc. Of course, it doesn't entirely works on a regular computer at home, but you can still see it all by visual program that are initially in most computers nowadays...''

He was stuck on his train of thoughts and couldn't stop on the words coming out of his mouth, until Aelita took the disk in her slightly shaking hands. She looked up to Jeremie and tried to smile through the tears where flowing down her cheeks.

''Thank you Jeremie.'' She simply thanked as she took the case and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

For the young man, it was too much and suddenly his face turned red like a tomato. The rest of the group laughed at the sudden change of color in Jeremie's face. It was a childish reaction, but still unavoidably funny to look at the most intelligent member of their team being stunned by a simple kiss.

''St-Stop it you guys!'' Tried to say Jeremie with still a red bright cheeks. ''There's nothing funny going on!''

The tears of Aelita dried down as the atmosphere calmed itself down. The genius teenager wasn't sure to be happy for it or to feel embarrassed. Through the laughs, Ulrich was the first one to see something suspicious from the factory. He checked on his cellphone and saw the time.

It was nearby 8 o'clock. He remembered the destruction was supposed to start near this time. Something inside his guts were making him uneasy and felt something wrong going on.

* * *

The floor lied with unconscious bodies. The factory had people lying on the cold ground, unable to move and deprived of their senses. By the position of their body, some tried to run away from something or someone else. Something or someone however, who hasn't left any evidences behind.

In the underground secret area through the old elevator, a man sat in a suspended chair and in front of a computer's screen and tapping down codes and downloading programs from unknown source. As the man continued to type, a blue orb was found in the far left corner inside a window.

''ATTENTION. LEVEL 5 HAS BEEN BREACHED. 36% OF FIREWALL 6.22 HAS BEEN DESTROYED. FIREWALL 2000, XP, LION AND SNOW LEOPARD HAS BEEN DISABLE. REINITIALIZING RECONSTRUCTION PROCEDURE.''

The voice came out of the screen and has the voice spoke out, the blue orb resonated in a rainbow like color. The voice had a robotic tone, but the accent and the overall voice of a living female human.

However, even with her warnings, the man kept typing with his eyes shaking left to right, completely oblivious to his surroundings and the fact a painful flow of electricity is going through him.

* * *

''Guys.'' It was Ulrich who rose his voice after Jeremie's face finally came back to a more natural color. ''I'm the only one who think it's kinda unusual for the machines to still be here?''

Everyone looked at the factory and saw the yellow machineries still on their standby mode.

''Do you think they found it?''Asked Aelita seemingly worried about the whole situation.

''Impossible. I cut the power of the elevator when we shut down LYOKO.'' Said Jeremie trying to reassure Aelita. ''It's impossible that something goes wro...''

His line was dryly cut by a loud noise from one of the machineries. There was smoke coming out of its exhaustion pipe at the top and it was making a gigantic purring sound.

''Please tell me this is a bad joke...'' Pleased Odd before the bulldozer began to move by its own.

It was clumsy and bumped over machineries before it rammed itself into the steel fence and broke in. It destroyed the only think keeping anyone entered the factory and collided with the bridge's edges. The machine was still purring, but didn't seemed to be moving anymore.

''It can't be XANA, can't it?'' It was the pink-headed girl who tried to make sense from all of it.

''We can't dwelt on it! We have to check on the supercomputer!'' Ordered Yumi before she ran to the collapsed gates followed by Ulrich telling her to wait. Odd followed up and soon Jeremie did as he took Aelita by the hand to help her come out of the frighten trance.

They ran beside the bulldozer and strangely enough, the machine didn't went hostile on them. It just tried to get away from its shameful position.

''Why isn't it trying to attack us?'' Screamed out Odd to everyone running to the factory.

''Maybe XANA just awoke and it's not used to her programs!'' It was Jeremie who yelled this one declaration out.

''But the supercomputer was shut down! How was it activated again?!'' Aelita questioned Jeremie and everyone's curiosity at the same time.

''Let's just focus in going in the supercomputer room. We will found out there!'' Said Ulrich has he got inside the factory.

The first thing they noticed were the people lying on the ground. As her caretaker nature took over, Aelita went next to the closest man and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but whatever happened to him, it was strong enough to knock out him and his coworkers, nearly all at the same time.

''It has to be XANA...'' Aelita said as she tried to put the man's body into a more comfortable.

''It doesn't look like it.'' Jeremie explained. ''If it was XANA, she would have try to use these men to attack us or to attack the school.''

''We can't be certain of all of this, we have to go.'' Broke down Ulrich has he followed Yumi down the rope after a moment of hesitation. Soon everyone followed up.

They came close to the elevator and to their worries, the engine was working. It was a bad sign for the team, but they had to check it out even with the important evidences of the awakening of XANA.

In the elevator, the tension was clear. After all their hard work, XANA was back. Overall, it was unreal. Jeremie activated his ANTI-XANA virus through the whole network to destroy any XANA related programs and itself. This cause the life of Franz Schanz, Aelita's father, and it couldn't have been brought back to life by simple meanings. To believe today was the end of all of this and it turns out to be a horrible beginning.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator finished its descend, to show what the team were afraid of .

One of the workers was sitting in the computer's chair and by the sound of typing they all knew the one sitting in the chair was possessed by XANA. It was trying to escape by using someone else.

''We have to stop it!'' Alerted Aelita to everyone.

Jeremie and Odd immediately went in the chair's sit and where going to grab him by his clothes hoping to move him away from the chair.

''DON'T!''

A strange voice alerted them too late as the two boys grabbed the man and received an electrical shock. The shock wasn't strong enough to incapacitate them, but it was powerful enough to make them unable to touch him directly.

The second thing coming to their mind was the female voice who appeared out of what seemed to be from nowhere. It was then Odd saw the blue orb on the screen. He pointed the strange icon focusing everyone's attention to it.

''Jeremie, was it there before?'' He asked to the genius teenager.

''No it was not. I don't know either...''

''HELP ME.''

The voice rose again from the super computer's speaker. They saw the colors coming out the blue sphere.

''HELP ME. 55% OF FIREWALL LINUX HAS BEEN DESTROYED. FIREWALL 2000, XP, LION, SNOW LEOPARD, SAVANA, FOX, NT, 93-95 AND TIGER HAS BEEN DESTROYED. ONLY 10 FIREWALLS ARE OPERATIONAL. REINITIALIZING RECOVERY SYSTEM.''

Everyone were confused at the situation and nobody knew what was happening to the super computer. Many questions came to their mind, but the situation wasn't in their advantage.

''I SENSE OTHER HUMANS. VISUAL SCANNING INITIATED.'' The voice exclaimed without waiting for anyone to speak up. ''VISUAL SCANNING COMPLETE. RECOVERING AVATAR DATA.''

''Wait, did it just say Avatar Data?'' Asked Yumi to no one specifically, but the voice must have heard her question since it replied.

''MY SYSTEMS ARE ALONGING ME TO GATHER SPECIFIC DATA IF NEARLY 50% OF MY FIREWALLS HAS BEEN DELETED, YUMI ISHIYAMA.''

This caught everyone off guard. This voice just called Yumi by her full name. How did this thing knew her name and how did it heard it from her position? Maybe it has the same audio system like the warriors have when they hear the outside noises. However, how was it capable to know it was Yumi? It said about scanning and gathered the data. From where? From LYOKO itself of course.

''Who are you?'' Asked Jeremie to the blue sphere avatar.

''MY CODE NAME IS PROTECTION IDENTITY CORE, BUT I WAS KNOWN AS PIC.'' Explained the machine. ''I WAS CREATED BY THE TEAM OF CARTHAGE PROJECT. MY PURPOSE IS TO AVOID ANY NEW...''

Her voice glitch out and the blue avatar began to turn to gray. However, it swiftly went back to blue.

''HELP ME. I CAN VIRTUALIZE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP ME. PROCEDURE 10-11 HAS BEEN DONE.'' The voice tried say in a understandable tone although it has been showed to be glitching in and out.

Although most of the group were on the edge of helping the mysterious intelligence, one voice raised through the lot and simply ask.

''Why should we trust it?''

It was Aelita who asked such a direct and cold question, but she had all the reasons to be skeptical of the voice. ''It could be XANA in disguise.'' Her voice was devoid of any of her gentle nature. She brought a good point to the team, but how could the voice prove its innocence when it was fighting against a terrible opponent who couldn't be moved from its position.

''Aelita is it really the time?'' The sour answer came from Yumi who wasn't afraid to face the pink-headed girl. ''We all have no idea what is going on, but there might be something...''

''Worst then XANA?!'' Aelita protested angrily against the Japanese girl. ''There is nothing dangerous in LYOKO other than XANA! We destroyed it six months ago and now we are suddenly facing against another thread we never knew of!? I'm not falling for that!''

She crossed her arms and turned her back to the group. She was visibly traumatized from this sudden thread and will not help them. Jeremie turned his attention to the fighting program.

''We only have to go in the scanners and we will be virtualized at a specific position?'' Asked the genius to the machine.

''YES. YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO ONCE YOU WILL SEE THE CONDITION OF THE AREA.'' Answered the machine to the teenagers. ''STALL TIME. I WILL TRY TO QUARANTINE THEM.''

The remaining teenagers stared at each others and they all nodded in agreement. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich ran to the scanners room getting ready to enter the world of LYOKO once more.

''I WILL VIRTUALIZE ALL OF YOU TO A CLOSEST I CAN TO THE ENEMIES. BE WARNED, THEY ARE NOT WHAT YOU THINK.'' The voice of the machine came out of the speakers in the virtualization room.

''Then what are they, some kind of super-duper virus?'' Joked Odd to the machine, trying to calm the atmosphere around them.

''THE QUALIFICATION OF SUPER-DUPER IS NOT IN MY ENGLISH DICTIONARY, BUT VIRUS COULD BE A CLOSE DESCRIPTION.'' Dryly told the machine.

''Oh boy, that thing doesn't have a humorist sense.'' Sighed the young teenager unaware his two comrades were smiling at the defeat of the teenager's joke.

''BEGIN THE VIRTUALIZATION PROCESS.'' Announced the voice, signaling the teenagers to stay in the pods.

As before, the pods closed on themselves like it always was. Yet, the fact it was a computer sending them and not Jeremie felt mechanical and unnatural. They heard the buzzing noise of the pods and they felt as if they fall into a dream feeling light, yet still aware of their situation.

On the computer screen, a selection of Lyoko warriors appeared at the bottom and the id cards were selected one by one. It selected a card with a purple avatar, the next was a samurai in an orange suit and the last one was a black girl.

''SCANNING ODD DELLA ROBBIA. SCANNING ULRICH STERN. SCANNING YUMI ISHIYAMA.''

The one in the scanners felt the light of the pods scanning them, the procedure was nearly over.

''BEGIN VIRTUALIZATION.''

On those words, the blue avatar flashed in a bright navy light and the teenagers were dematerialized from the real world to the world of LYOKO.

After all this was over, Jeremie saw Aelita siting in a corner. She wasn't trusting the computer at all and was in such a state she wasn't going to help them. Nobody was mad at her, in fact they understood how she must be feeling right now. In a weak position, she was holding dearly the disk's case Jeremie gave her just a few minutes ago.

He hoped everything would be back to normal... soon.


End file.
